A multiverse of experience
by Finnix
Summary: In the multiverse, the same person can exist in different circumstances. These are some of them A collection of different AU oneshots, all with Wally as the main character.
1. Ajin: Demi-Human AU

[Ajin: Demi-human AU] The moment Uncle Barry found out that his nephew would always survive.

* * *

He didn't expect to die infront of Uncle Barry so early into his career

There had been a fire at an apartment complex, he had entered the farthest side from the fire as instructed by Uncle Barry. What he hadn't anticipated was that the fire had already spread enough for it to affect him as well.

With each apartment he managed to evacuate the more the fire spread. He had just evacuated the second last room when he heard it. A piece of the roof had caved in and the falling debris had made a sizeable gap in the floor. Between him and the last apartment.

Taking a couple of steps back, Wally took a runup and ran towards the gap, he just managed to land his feet on the other side before he needed to start running again. Every second count, and the civilians didn't have the benefit of superspeed.

He came up to the last door, since the fire had weakened the door he pried it open easily. Looking around the apartment for any signs of life, when he didn't find any he chose to contact Uncle Barry that the evacuation was successful.

"Hey Flash, so I'm done here on my end. I'll meet you outside."

" _Alright Kid, be careful."_ Ending the call Wally prepared for the trip outside. What he wasn't prepared for was for the floor to collapse underneath him.

Falling through multiple floors Wally landed hard on top of debris. Groaning, he could feel the pain beginning with the adrenaline wearing off.

 _It's probably not that bad_

Assessing his injuries Wally counted a couple of broken bones, wood piercing both his leg and abdomen and a severe concussion.

Ok, he might have played down his condition.

 _I can't let Uncle B see me like this._

A squelching sound as Wally lifted himself from the debris made him nauseous.

Groaning from the pain Wally managed to sit himself up.

Gripping his leg, he heaved it painfully out of the wood spike leaving splinters in the wound.

 _Just gotta do this before Uncle B arrives. See ya in a bit._

Gripping the wooden piece Wally pushed it with considerable force into his throat, enough to kill a person.

What he didn't account for was The Flash appearing right as he had pierced himself. He just managed to see Flash's silhouette before his vision went black.

* * *

Waking up without any residual pain was a welcoming feeling, the circumstances? Not much so.

Once he got himself oriented he could feel himself getting carried bridal style. Opening his eyes, he saw something that would stay with him forever. Even with the cowl on, he could still see the grief on his Uncles face and feel the sharp intakes of air.

Coughing, Wally signaled he was alive.

The speed at which The Flash looked down at his sidekick gave Wally himself whiplash

"Kid?" The softness of his made Wally's heartache.

"Don' worry 'bout me Uncle B, I'll always get back up." He gave a little laugh at his declaration.

The Flash cleared his throat before speaking.

"We'll talk about this when we get home and then you can explain everything. Just rest now."

Giving a last glance at his Uncle, Wally gave a small smile before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Hi again.**

 **This is my first chapter to a oneshot collection I'm making, all having different AU's with Wally as the main character. This chapter might be continued at a later date, if I can expand on it. I'll be trying to update this collection regularly, but with exam season coming up, it'll probably end up like my previous story. Don't worry, it's not dead. But on a thinking stage right now, while I get myself up to speed with what I want.**


	2. Fantasy AU

**There will be minor oc's in this story. i.e. shopkeepers and bartenders.**

* * *

[Fantasy AU] Wally doesn't believe in magic, even if he somehow manages to defy universal laws, magic still doesn't exist. Right?

* * *

"You don't believe in magic?" Said the barkeeper with a raised brow. Really this kid had to be as dense Nth metal not to notice the magic in this very room, the town being one of the main hubs of the magical world.

"You do?" The kid replied with a raised brow of his own.

He didn't get it, why do so many people believe in magic? Heck some of these "wizards" even stated that he was using magic himself!

"I don't get it. How can you not believe in magic with all these wizards here?" Pointing at a fire breathing wizard the barkeeper continued.

"How do you explain that?" Bristling the kid replied

"It's simple, he ignited the alcohol in his mouth. You've got torches hanging from the walls in here, it's not like there is a lack of fire." Shooting the inn keeper, a smug look the kid rose from his seat, ready to head out.

"Wait kid, what's your name?" The barkeeper asked, it's rare that he meets someone so insistent on the disbelief of magic. Even if he is grating on his nerves he still managed to entertain him for a bit.

"Oh, it's Wally. But if some "wizards" from the super duper important guild asks for me, don't answer. They somehow got this insane idea that I am "gifted" with extremely powerful magical ability."

The kid, "Wally" as he called himself, must be insane concluded the barkeep. But he still had to ask.

"Kid, you want me to lie to the League? That's insane, you do know that, right?"

"What's really insane is these guys thinking magic exists." He huffed. He turned to leave, he just barely saw the approaching mug, before he raised his hand to defend himself.

The mug curved around him in a circle, once it passed half, it flew the same direction it was heading.

Looking at where the mug met the wall, the barkeeper was ready to ask the kid if he was okay. When he looked back the kid had already left the tavern.

"Magic doesn't exist? Huh look at that."

Getting a broom to sweep the shattered mug, the barkeep kept muttering about talented kids not realizing their potential.

Walking down the bustling market district Wally saw the usual, different "wizards" selling phony "magical" items and potions. He didn't notice the man from the large magical item shop walk up to him before he was spun around.

"Ahh, I see you are interested in the inventory. Come come." Pushing Wally lightly, the man continued talking.

"Welcome to Rowley's Magical Emporium, the only place where you are guaranteed to get something magical, good bargains and no funny business. I'm Rowley, at your service"

Wally wanted to tell this Rowley character where he could stick it, but instead chose to humor him by pretending to be interested in whatever the man was selling.

Entering the store, Rowley stopped pushing, grabbed Wally's hand and started dragging him to the different displays. He did have to admit, he was impressed with the size of the shop and all the items looked awesome in terms of design.

He tuned back into Rowley's continuous talking when he presented him something that looked like a glass rod with a liquid inside.

"This here allows us to read the magic potential in a person. The liquid inside react heavily to magical energies and heats up exceedingly. It then reacts to an enchanted gem on top, which emits a light, this light represents a level of the magical potential in a person based on levels released by the League." He gestured vividly to the rod, waving it around animatedly.

"Here, here, try it and see for yourself." Trying to get away, Rowley grabbed Wally's hand swiftly and showed the rod onto his hands.

Neither him nor the shop keep expected the light to be something unheard of, instead of glowing brilliantly like many others, the gem seemed to be drawing in light with extreme force, looking something akin to a void.

Before either of them could comment on it, the rod burst to pieces, with the glass blowing outward it embedded itself into Wally's hand.

With a cry Rowley grabbed onto Wally's hand, trying to comfort him.

"Oh god, I must apologize so. I never would have thought something like this could happen. Are you all right?" The man looked ready to burst into tears.

Keeping in a wince, Wally tried to placate the shop keep. "Don't worry about it. If you have some bandages though, it would help a lot. It does sting a bit."

When the man went out back to get bandages, Wally chose to leave the store. He already made a scene, he didn't need to make it bigger.

Leaving the store Wally sighed, before wincing. He should've left after his hand had been bandaged.

Ehh, it has already started healing, he just needed to pick out the glass shards.

* * *

 **This was based losely on a prompt i got on AO3, I hope you enjoy this and future chapters**


	3. Ajin: Demi-Human AU (2)

**Hi, again.**

 **So this chapter is basically a small continuation of the first chapter. Since I kinda wanted a short, "Wally reveals it to Barry and Iris." situation. But, seeing this it made me wanna continue this au, as its own story. Where I wanted to tackle a little pre-canon before moving onto the yj canon with this setup. So enjoy, a short chapter. Nothing much really happens and I leave it on a cliffhanger.**

* * *

[Ajin: Demi-Human AU]

Wally was usually happy when he woke up at his Uncle Barry's house, except for today.

He messed up, he had promised his parents that he would make sure no one ever saw him die. He can still remember his mom asking him to promise, how desperate she looked.

" _Promise me Wally, whatever you do, do not let anyone see you lose your life. I don't want them to take my precious son away from me." Her tearful face was all that was needed for him to agree._

" _I promise mom, I'll always come back, no one can ever know." Seeing his mom crying brought tears to Wally's face, he hugged her as to hide his own face._

" _Not even Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris will know, I promise." He reassured his mom._

He was taken out of his brooding when he heard a knock on the guestroom door.

"Wally? You up?" he withheld a groan when he heard his Aunt Iris speak.

 _Really? Iris too?_

"Yeah, I'm up." He slowly rose from his bed dreading the oncoming conversation.

He followed his Aunt to the living room trudging down the stairs with heavy steps.

Standing at the foot of the stairs he glanced at the front door.

"Don't even think about that young man." Aunt Iris' stern voice made him look at her, before glancing at his Uncle Barry sitting on the couch.

With a sigh Wally sat on the couch, sitting on the other end of the couch Wally sandwiched his Aunt between him and Uncle Barry.

The silence between the trio was deafening.

Having resigned himself to his fate, Wally opened his mouth to speak.

"I guess you both know now, so I'll just say it."

Iris and Barry both looked at Wally.

"I'm an Ajin." Wally said without looking at the adults.

Even though he knew the answer, Barry couldn't contain his shock at the confirmation. Iris herself had a look of concentration.

A beat passed before Iris cleared her throat started the conversation again.

"Well, that's cool." Both males looked at her confused.

"What." Both Wally and Barry said in their confused state.


End file.
